the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Peach Version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; In her poodle-skirt-themed outfit) Extras with Peach: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Same with Peach for Daisy) Toto Gale: Rockruff (Pokemon) Scarecrow: Sonic the Hedgehog Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Tin Man: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Cowardly Lion: Tiger (An American Tail) Extra with Tiger: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) Ozma: Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extra with Zelda/Billina: Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Extra companions/Tipper, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Tik-Tok: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Return villain/Mombi: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Nayru (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) Good Witch of the South: Din (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons) Extra with Din and Nayru: Farore (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Munchkins: Yoshis (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Munchkin Mayor: Elder Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) Emerald City Cabby: Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Horse of a Different Color: Rambi (Donkey Kong Country; As a color-changing rhino) Emerald City Salon Worker: Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Guard: Discord (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Winkie Guards: Inca Guards (The Emperor’s New Groove) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Aipom (Pokemon; But with wings) Flying Monkeys: Winged Monkey Pokemon Kalidah: Tamatoa (Moana) Zelda’s parents: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Queen Hylia Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Aunt Em: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Uncle Henry: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: The Jellybean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Professor Marvel: Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Bandana, Diamond Gloves, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective; As the Mouse Detectives and Mouse Princess respectively), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); As a friendly ruffian), Paula, Ness, Jeff, Poo (Earthbound; With Paula being Peach and Daisy’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Ness as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garrett from “Quest for Camelot”), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; As Tiger’s wife, the Not-So-Hungry Tiger, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Batty Koda, Crysta, Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; As the Wogglebug, and as the roles of Kayley and Garrett respectively from "Quest for Camelot," except Ness will be blind instead of Zak), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Olette, Aqua, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Kairi as the China Princess and the others as her extras) Oz Fairy: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since he accompanies Peach's group on their journey) Oz Fairy's outer monster form: Gygas (Earthbound) Ruggedo the Nome King: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons) Nome Prince: Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Onox and Veran's son) Onox’s henchmen: Snuff (OC Earthbound character), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Rilla Roo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Xehanort, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; In homage to “Big Hero 6,” he and Drake’ll pretend to be reformed, which Basil, Dawson, and Olivia don’t believe, and fake their deaths in the explosion that sadly killed Wizardmon to help Onox’s conquest on Oz, disguised as the Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai, since Ratigan, with the former's alias, doesn’t like being called a certain species of rodent that he actually is) *The only villains who live, but get arrested, in the end are Cortex and his goons. Reformed henchmen who will betray Onox and join Peach’s group’s side: Porky, Picky (Earthbound), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), and Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) New Oz friends: Bernard, Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under; As Olivia’s parents, the Mouse King and Mouse Queen), and Wizardmon (Digimon; As Quackerjack’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Ratigan and Drake) Tamatoa's rival-turned-friend: Golemon (Digimon; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas friends: Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Business tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Wilkins (Mary Poppins Returns) Extras with Wilkins: Randall Boggs, Fungus (Monsters, Inc.), Hamilton, and Frye (Mary Poppins Returns) New magic item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Paula as a gift like how Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were given the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Bandana, and Diamond Gloves in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Crysta) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Peach, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Farmhands, old and new) 3 Onox's Group (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Onox, Veran, Ganondorf, the Phantom Mouse, Penguin Yokai, and Onox's Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Hylia) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Ness) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Onox, Veran, Ganondorf, the Phantom Mouse, Penguin Yokai, and Onox's Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Peach's Group, old and new members, Porky, Picky, Fidget, and Axel/Lea) 8 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Crysta, Zak, Paula, and Ness) 9 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Peach, Zelda, Paula, and Crysta) 10 When She Loved Me (From "Toy Story 2") (Performed by Sarah McLachlan) 11 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Ness) 12 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Peach) 13 True to Your Heart (From "Mulan") (Performed by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder, first end credits song) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, second end credits song) 15 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, third end credits song) 16 The Prayer Italian Version/The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Andrea Bocelli/Celtic Woman, fourth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Crysta's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Peach Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Peach Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Peach Version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Peach Version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Onox’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Zelda, Midna, and Crysta’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Ness, Jeff, Poo, and Zak/Onox’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Batty, Porky, Picky, Fidget, and Axel/Lea/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Ness’s Origin and Blindness and Jeff, Poo, and Zak's Origins Revealed/A Deal with Tamatoa Chapter 11: Onox’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword Found Again/Tamatoa’s Promise Kept (Peach Version) Chapter 13: Second Ambush/The Phantom Mouse and Penguin Yokai’s Identities Revealed Chapter 14: Memories of Wizardmon/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 15: Almost to Emerald City/Ness, Jeff, Poo, and Zak Temporally Leave Chapter 16: Zelda, Crysta, Fidget, Lea/Axel, Chirithy, and the Kansas Children Captured/Getting Tamatoa and Golemon’s Help Chapter 17: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Peach Version) Chapter 18: Rescuing Eraqus/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 19: Final Battle Part 2/Chirithy’s Death and Revival Chapter 20: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Peach Version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Peach Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Peach Version) For third and final sequel: Zelda of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies